


Сигареты

by xeri0Vs



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeri0Vs/pseuds/xeri0Vs
Summary: "Закуришь - будешь разбираться с этим сама"
Kudos: 1





	Сигареты

Марико выбегает на улицу, лихорадочными движениями достаёт телефон и, едва попадая дрожащими пальцами по дисплею, находит в контактах единственный номер, который может сейчас использовать. Мадара. Оглядывается назад, на захлопнутую дверь и на всякий случай отходит подальше от дома. Её буквально трясёт. В голове муть такая, что она не сразу слышит спокойно-охлаждающий голос из динамика своего телефона.

— Окамото, если позвонила, то говори уже, что случилось, не нагоняй мистики, — уже привычно-нарочитая безэмоциональность смешивается с особым полутоном голоса, способным успокоить и внушить, что всё будет лучше, чем сейчас. Одна из его исключительных способностей, которые он проявляет только с теми, кому может верить. Своего рода молчаливая поддержка.

— Отец… Меня, кажется, из дома выгнал… Совсем…

— Оставайся там, сейчас приеду, — Учиха устало вздыхает и тут же сбрасывает вызов, не давая пока и шансов на продолжение разговора. Он оставляет её один на один с мыслями, хотя чисто технически, разумеется, и мог бы оставаться на связи. Марико знает причину: он хочет, чтобы она успокоилась и хотя бы немного пришла в себя, самостоятельно разложив мысли по полочкам.

«Оставайся там».

Легко сказать, когда хочется сбежать на другой конец города, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Марико снова смотрит на родительский дом, на окна первого этажа, в которых тепло горит свет. И отходит ещё чуть дальше, опираясь спиной на забор. В голову неосознанно лезут воспоминания о далёких временах, проведённых с матерью, когда отец — известный в стране вояка — ещё не ушёл в отставку и постоянно отсутствовал. Когда не было никаких проблем, вызванных его желанием воспитывать всех домодчадцев, а дочь — особенно. Когда всё было хорошо, а в доме царили покой и уют, поддерживаемые опять же исключительно материнской заботой и пониманием. Сейчас же даже с матерью у Марико отношения весьма сложные из-за того, как она поддерживает отца в постоянных нападках.

Окамото смаргивает это видение и нащупывает в кармане наспех накинутой куртки маленькую картонную упаковку. Прекрасно. Все документы она не взяла, зато сигареты при ней. Чудесно.

Курит Окамото крайне редко, хотя, как и многие, в определённый период жизни прошла через «хочу попробовать». Живя и воспитываясь в крайне правильной семье, Марико не смогла пройти мимо своего любопытства в этом плане. Ей повезло: зависимость не выработалась. Да и не сказать, чтобы ощущение выжигаемых пожаром лёгких весьма приятное, скорее наоборот. Поэтому лежать сигареты в её кармане, пусть и лежат, но почти не используются. Эти она, например, купила полтора-два года назад и за это время не выкурила и половины.

Марико вынимает пачку, смотрит на неё задумчиво и как-то на автомате холодными, всё ещё чуть подрагивающими, хотя мозг уже временно заблокировал все, что только что произошло, пальцами достаёт из неё сигарету, которую пристально рассматривает. Наверное, очень долго. Прежде чем нащупать во внутреннем кармане куртки зажигалку.

Если Окамото видят родители — путь домой ей точно будет заказан даже за документами, которые там благополучно остались. Вот только сейчас, стоя под пронизывающим холодом, ей уже как-то плевать. Пусть делают и говорят, что хотят.

Робкий огонёк, появившийся после щелчка, сразу же исчез, вспугнутый порывом ледяного ветра. Осень в этом году необычайно холодная, почти леденящая. Горожане ходят, кутаясь во всю тёплую одежду, что у них есть, кляня на чём свет стоит эти изменения климата: обычно в это время здесь всегда ещё тепло.

Ни одна из последующих попыток всё-таки зажечь эту проклятую сигарету успехом не увенчивается, как бы Марико не пыталась прикрыть огонёк ладонью. Она на это лишь вымотанно чертыхается и запрокидывает назад голову, выдыхая. Опускается на тротуар: джинсы старые — не жалко, да и сухо везде. В одной руке зажигалка, в другой — сигарета.

К горлу подступает мерзко-противное чувство безысходности, какое появляется когда слишком много всего выпадает в короткий срок, и после какого-нибудь пустяка, последней капли, человека перекрывает.

Львиная доля моральных сил приходится на то, чтобы прийти в себя и заставить совершит ещё несколько безрезультатных попыток. В голове пусто, а перед глазами — лишь рыжеватое пламя, вскакивающее над зеленовато-полупрозрачным материалом зажигалки и тут же сменяющееся ощущением холода и пустоты.

Реальность не воспринимается абсолютно.

Поэтому когда рядом раздаётся негромкое «И когда это ты курить начала?», Марико дёргается куда-то в сторону, пытаясь быстро вскочить на ноги. Цепляется за забор и почти в упор смотрит на силуэт, стоящий напротив. Около полуминуты — время, которое ей необходимо, чтобы прийти в себя и узнать, кто перед ней.

Вдох.

Выдох.

— Последний раз — месяцев шесть назад курила, — абстрактное движение плечами и невесёлый смешок, сопровождаемый взглядом в сторону злосчастной сигареты. Окамото взгляд поднимает снова на Мадару, который ближе подходит и на корточки перед ней присаживается аккуратно, чтобы в глаза заглянуть. Он её изучает внимательно-цепко и бесконечно долго. Целую вечность, как ей кажется.

— Закуришь — будешь разбираться с этим сама, — ультиматум звучит без какой-либо угрозы, всего лишь спокойной констатацией факта, брошенной как бы между прочим. Учиха поднимается, видимо, увидев в её выражении то, что хотел. Руку Окамото протягивает. — Вставай, пойдём. Переночуешь у меня. Утром будем решать проблемы.

Марико смотрит на его ладонь и почему-то на мгновение переводит взгляд на окна дома. Видит пустоту в освещённых окнах и, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в глазах, тут же, успевая только убрать зажигалку и сигарету в карман, хватает эту фактическую «руку помощи», поднимаясь. Протирает глаза и лихорадочно воздуха в лёгкие набирает.

— Что, на улице слишком ветренно и холодно? Или дым сигаретный в глаза попал? — как-то хитро с беззлобной насмешкой замечает Мадара, аккуратно, но твёрдо начиная вести Окамото по тротуару. Марико смотрит на него несколько вопросительно, не особо горя желанием разгадывать его намёки. — Глаза твои слезятся.

— Осень в этом году холодная, — она поддерживает игру, так же, как Учиха поддерживает её саму, заводя за угол. Оба хмыкают, почти синхронно, после чего Марико потирает переносицу и жмурится на секунду: адски болят глаза, почти крича ей об усталости организма. — Спасибо, что приехал. Я…

— Мы сегодня об этом не говорим, — перебивая её, твёрдо замечает Мадара, проверяя что-то в телефоне. Если смотреть со стороны, может показаться, что ему вообще плевать. Но Марико знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что Учиха ведёт себя максимально эффективным образом. Они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы сомневаться. Да и вряд ли бы Марико позвонила ему, если бы не была в нём уверена. — Завтра. Всё будем обсуждать завтра.

Окамото кивает, соглашаясь, и устремляет взгляд вниз, под собственные ноги. Мадара наконец убирает телефон, решив все проблемы, и смотрит на неё, плетущуюся рядом с ним. Вздыхает едва слышно, руку на её плечо кладёт, притягивая к себе так, чтобы она почти полностью на него опиралась, и проводит пальцами от плеча до локтевого сустава. Останавливается.

— Я такси вызвал, ты с ног валишься, — сил отвечать у Марико нет. Спорить — тоже.

К тому же, едва они садятся в машину через пару минут, как Окамото тут же вырубается, прислонившись к Мадаре и склонив голову к его плечу. Она дышит ровно, спокойно, подсознанием понимая, что вот сейчас, даже учитывая всё произошедшее, она в безопасности.

А Учиха лишь хмыкает, не отстраняясь, позволяет ей подобную роскошь. Но взамен залезает рукой в карман её куртки, доставая оттуда сигареты. Реквизирует.

Без них гораздо лучше.


End file.
